Muse Pound
by milkandwood
Summary: We take a trip to the pound for msues in search of a Jericho muse and end up coming home with more than we went for. An odd story to say the least.


Title: Muse Pound

Rating: PG-13 

Characters: I won't know until I start typing

Disclaimer: Vinnie Mac owns everything. I am just stealing the guys' souls to write the stories. I own Becca and Luke. I said I owned T-Boy but we made a deal and now she owns part of Becca and Luke as well. We are working together to take over the world. Now Jo you should know we are in constant talk with your mom (or Mum however yall say it) and you should become ours soon! 

Distribution: Where ever you are reading this. If you want your own copy, e-mail and pour you heart out to me telling me why: casey@kurt-angle.net

Author: Casey

A/N: Soon www.kurt-angle.net will be opening up their own Kurt fic site that Kinky and myself will be running. I hope everyone can pay us a visit when we get it up! If you are a slash fan then that last comment will sound very slashy!

"Where are we going?" Kurt asks as I buckle him into his seat.

"You will see soon enough." I reply walking to the front of the house.

I watch as Kurt stares out the window and automatically becomes amused with the cat playing with a leaf. I wish they were all that easy to occupy. I walk back in the house and check around looking for the rest of the suspects. T-Boy and Bubba walk out from the kitchen with burn marks on their arms and walk dazed out to the car. A few minutes later Becca appears dragging Jeff by the arm and Helms is riding on Shawn's shoulders. 

"I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Probably Rocky." Becca says walking out to the car.

I try to fight the tears from my eyes as I walk upstairs starring into Rocky's empty muse box. I wash the thought from my mind and walk into my office. I peak out the window to check on the group downstairs and I see everyone sitting inside the Excursion waiting on me. 

"Rob!" I yell looking around for the short man.

"Dude, I'm coming. I couldn't find my lighter but oh well."

"I have one Robster. Lets go already."

Rob grumbles and comes walking out his muse box with Kane trailing closely behind him. We all walk down to the tank I drive when we all go out and get in. I have to open the sunroof so Kane can fit properly, with his head sticking out of the top. Shawn has Helms gagged and is holding him down in the back while Jeff tries to dance in between the seats. T-Boy is sitting in Bubba's lap licking his ear while Rob and Kane sit totally chilled and mellowed out. Kurt is in the front seat, with the headphones on watching the Power Puff Girls on the small monitor in the sun visor.

"Are we there yet?" Jeff asks as he tries to climb out the sunroof.

"No and get your ass back in here." T-Boy yells grabbing him by the pants and pulling him down.

Kane just shakes his head as the small figure wizes past the top of his head and lands back on the leather seat with a thud.

"Where we going anyway, Case?" Becca asks holding a gagged Helms in her lap.

"You will see soon enough." I reply once again and keep driving.

"She told me the same thing." T-Boy says shrugging her shoulders and watching the trees pass.

"All I know, Dude is I am hungry so wherever we are going they better have food." Rob speaks up.

"What's new?" Shawn asks laughing.

"Are we there yet?" Jeff asks yet again now watching The Powder Puff Girls over Kurt's shoulder.

"No Jeff we aren't." I reply.

"Where's the volume on this thing?" Jeff asks pushing buttons on the visor.

Kurt screams and throws the headphones off. "Jeff! That almost blew out my ear drums!"

"Sorry." Jeff says simply stealing the headphones and putting them on.

"Mine!" Kurt yells pulling them off Jeff's head.

"Kids! Don't make me pull over." I scream sounding a little too much like my mom.

"Yes mother!" They both repeat Jeff falling back in his seat.

I continue driving the car while the group acts like a normal bunch of weirdoes. Two hours later we pull into a small parking lot with a bunch of expensive looking things sitting around. Everyone stares out the window and mumbles about where they are.

"I hate this place." Jeff says first wiping chills away from his arms.

"Not me. It's fun." T-Boy replies pulling Bubba towards the front of the building.

"Don't make me!" Bubba yells trying to break her hold.

They fight for a moment and Bubba finally hangs his head in defeat. They walk through the glass doors under a huge sign that says "Muses For Sale"

Becca and Shawn stare at the building and study it real hard as if they could see inside of it without entering. 

"I have never been here before." Becca says still eyeing the large mall like building.

"Its like a dog pound but for muses. Some already have personalities and some are just bodies waiting for the writers to add souls."

"Why does everyone seem to hate it so bad?" She asks looking at Shawn who is hiding behind our car.

"The wrestlers hate it because they were all once here and some of them still are. All their other personalities are inside and most hate to face them." I reply.

"I don't understand."

"Come on and I will show ya. Un-gag Helms for me and Kurt are you coming?" I ask Kurt who is still sitting in the front seat.

"No way, Jose." Kurt replies shaking his head.

"Becca get Shawn and I will get Kurt."

"What about Helms?"

"Don't worry about Hurridork. For some weird reason he likes it here and so does Robster. They like to taunt their selves."

Becca just shots me a confused look and I grab Kurt from the front seat and hand him to Kane. We walk inside to be greeted by Paul Haymen and Eric Bischoff.

"I already don't like this place." Becca replies shivering and looking at Paul and Eric.

"First time here my pretty." Paul replies trying to play with Becca's hair.

"URGH!" She screams pushing him off of her.

"Can I go now?" Rob asks eagerly.

"Yeah go on and take Kurt with ya."

"Cool, dude." Rob replies grabbing a screaming Kurt by the wrist and dragging him off with The Big Red Machine.

"Look gentlemen you know why I'm here so point me towards the choices."

"Right this way." Eric replies seeming nicer than he should.

We walk past Rob and Kane who are smoking a joint with a fatter Rob. Becca just looks wide eyes. A little bit down the way we see T-Boy and Bubba tabling another Bubba. Finally we make it to a section that smells like grapefruit and cheese.

"You know how it works. Make your selection and use the keycards next to the cells to release them. Just sign your name and number to the sheet next to the door once your selection has been made. Good day, ladies." Eric replies walking off to the front of the store.

"Nice Eric must be working today." I reply scanning the cells in front of me.

"One of those exists?" Becca asks.

"I guess so."

T-Boy and Bubba show up to join us.

"Who are we bringing home?" Bubba asks looking down the corridor.

"Becca is going to make the choice for us."

"What! I have no idea how to…

"Just use your head and pick which ever one you want to live with us. I need a Jericho muse."

"Its really not that hard. Oh Casey can we bring Love Sick Spike home with us?" T-Boy asks with a pleading look on her face.

"I don't care but he is sleeping with you."

T-Boy takes off and runs towards the Spike selection leaving us surrounded by about 20 different versions of Jericho to choose from. Becca slowly starts picking up the clipboards reading over the descriptions of each character.

"I want this one." Becca replies pointing to a shaved Jericho.

I walk over and pick up his clipboard reading his characteristics: Cocky, rude, tends to talk without thinking, won't listen, King of his own world, and the self proclaimed Highlight of The Night.

"Are you sure? I mean this is Jericho we are talking about here. We could have a sweet, loving Jericho."

"But where is the fun in that?" Becky replies still looking at her selection.

"Ok but anything bad happens and he is your responsibility."

"You mean…

"Yeah he's yours. Let him out and go sign him out."        

Becca happily lets Jericho out and they skip up to the front to sign him out. A few seconds later Rob shows up followed by two Kanes.

"Rob?" I ask eyeing both of The Big Red Machines.

"I stupid Kane. I not as smart as Brock Lesnar."

"Oh my god, Rob. Why would you want that hanging out with us?" T-Boy asks walking up with Spike who is crying.

Rob laughs. "Watch."

Rob throws a stick and the stupid Kane runs after it and brings it back to him in his mouth. Rob takes the stick and pats his head.

"Good Kanie Poo."

"Can we keep him?" Kane asks looking at the less smarter version of his self.

"Why not. Spike, how are ya?"

"Miserable. The pain won't go away. He hurt me so bad."

"Awe so it's a man this time, huh?"

"Yeah it was D-Von."

I cock my eyebrow and look at him. "That's your brother, Spike."

"So."

"That's enough don't tell me anymore. I have to make a stop first and then we can go home."

"Hey Junior. You are to low classed to be n my company." Jericho says walking back up with Becca.

"Please tell me he's not coming home with us, dude."

"I'm afraid so Robster. Blame Becca." I reply looking up and smiling.

"Me Kane. You ugly." Kane replies looking at our Kane.

"You look just like me, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot. I just mentally challenged."

"OK lets get going." T-Boy says rubbing little Spike's head.

I walk off and everyone starts to walk outside. Becca stops T-Boy at the door and points at me.

"Where is she going?"

"To see Rocky's isle I suspect."

"OH! Wait for me Case!" Becca yells running up behind me.

We walk through a long tunnel and over to a far sanctioned off part of the building. We walk down a hallway that smells like pie.

"Hey DJ." I say walking over to a normal Dwayne cell.

"You want to take me home?" He asks giving my puppy dog eyes.

"I can't baby. I already have a Rocky muse but I wanted to come say hi anyway and tell you I miss you."

"The Rock misses you too but he doesn't cry. Check a few cells down for sentimental Rocky."

"That's OK I just wanted to see your beautiful eyes and perfect body again."

"Why not go see your Rocky muse on the set of Walking Tall?" He asks as if it took no thought to form that idea.

"That's a great idea, DJ! Thanks and I hope you get taken home soon."

"Yeah me too."

I blow him a kiss through the bars and Becca and I walk out of the building. I get in he Excursion and announce to the group we are on our way to Hollywood!

~The End~

A/N: Wow that was a weird story and I have NO idea where it came from. I hope no one was to confused and from now on we will have a stupid Kane muse and a sissy boy Spike Muse. Oh yeah and the egotistical normal Jericho muse. The set story is the next one I'm writing and the whole gang will be there. I need to bring Luke out of hiding. Doink and him have been in Hawaii on vacation.


End file.
